Coaxial cables are commonly utilized in RF communications systems. A typical coaxial cable includes an inner conductor, an outer conductor, a dielectric that separates the inner and outer conductors, and a jacket that covers the outer conductor. Coaxial cable connectors may be applied to the terminal of the coaxial cables, for example, in communication systems requiring a high level of precision and reliability.
Coaxial cable connector is a functional device that provides functionality ensuring communication connection/disconnection between the device and cable to which it is connected and another cable. One end of its interface is used to (a) connect the cable required to be connected, while the opposing end is used to (b) mount the connector on the device or on another cable. Typically, a connector will include an inner conductor, an outer conductor body, and a mechanism ensuring electric coupling of the connector, such as a threaded coupling nut.
Although many coaxial connectors are “in line” with the cable to which they are attached (i.e., the conductors of the cable are generally parallel with the inner contact part of the connector and, therefore, with the mating direction of the connector), “right angle” coaxial connectors exist in which the inner contact part of the connector is generally perpendicular to the conductors of the cable. Exemplary right angle connectors are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,860,761; 7,458,850; 8,182,285; and 8,628,352, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein in their entireties.
Passive Intermodulation Distortion (PIM) is a form of electrical interference/signal transmission degradation that may occur with less than symmetrical interconnections and/or as electro-mechanical interconnections shift or degrade over time. Interconnections may shift due to mechanical stress, vibration, thermal cycling, and/or material degradation. PIM can be an important interconnection quality characteristic, as PIM generated by a single low quality interconnection may degrade the electrical performance of an entire Radio Frequency system. Thus, the reduction of PIM via connector design is typically desirable.
It is desirable to provide techniques for connecting connectors to cable conductors with low PIM and relatively low manufacturing cost.